


Means to an end

by MsMelodyPond



Series: Cas The Crazy God. [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mentions of Crowly, alpha!cas, omega!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsMelodyPond/pseuds/MsMelodyPond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Castiel opens the door to purgatory, and knocks out Deans backup, it leaves the two mates to try to figure things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Means to an end

Sam crashed to the ground, and landed somewhere near where Bobby was already out.

"Damnit Cas! Why are you doing this?" Dean yelled, horrified his mate, his alpha, would do something so obviously wrong.

"Bow to me Dean, I am the new god. You are my mate, I will forgive you and your petty friends for opposing me, you were scared, but now you never need to be again, as long as you follow my rules. Your god forgives you." He said with power, hand held out to his shaking mate.

"Castiel, Cas, no. Stop it, please, baby stop." He pleaded, eyes filling with tears, hand going to his stomache.

"Stop?! What power have you to command a god? Don't you love me Dean? I'm your mate! This should bring you joy." He said stepping forward, glaring.

"Cas, this isn't right, you know it. You've won, Raphael is dead, you don't need this power anymore. Please stop!" 

"You obviously don't care about me anymore, I have no use for a mate who will betray me." He said moving forward to clutch Deans neck with his hand.

"No, I love you, I do!" He cried.

"Don't lie to me! You never did! Why else would you oppose me?"

"Cas-"

"No! Enough." He said knocking him to the ground.

When Dean looked up, the sorry shell of the man he loved was gone. Where, he didn't know. He had a horrible feeling, that Winchester's should always have, that he would find out soon.

He rubbed his tummy gently, feeling a kick in response. "It's okay, it's okay, he loves us, really he does, he didn't mean it.. he didn't mean it.."


End file.
